With the advent and deployment of expansive communications networks, personal entertainment options, such as television programs, on-demand movies, and the like, are becoming more plentiful and accessible. Furthermore, convergence of media options are making it increasingly possible for a single distribution device, such as a set-top box or media center computing device, to deliver many different types of television content, such as live television, recorded television, on-demand movies, games, Internet browsing, etc., in an easy-to-use manner.